


If You Want Me

by Amarantine



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Green Lantern Sinestro, Hermaphrodite Hal, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-rebellion Sinestro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantine/pseuds/Amarantine
Summary: 肉





	

**Author's Note:**

> 给朋友的生日贺文  
> tag用中文说一遍，双性哈尔，捆绑，轻微BDSM，无疼痛描写，塞哈师徒期

房间的门被推开的时候，哈尔正跪在那层厚实的地毯上。

翠绿的透明绳索缠绕着他赤裸的身体，双臂在手腕处束起吊在头顶上方，迫使他挺直脊柱，白皙柔软的胸部因这样的姿势而挺起，被上下两道绳索勒出，与套在颈上的绳索在胸口处的绳结汇聚，大腿根部和脚踝被分别绑在一起，大张的腿间，挺立的男性器官下方隐秘的细缝被布满突起的震动棒撑开，后穴则被塞入了一串拉珠，体内持续的震动让他不时地皱眉或是咬住嘴唇，身体难耐地在绳索允许的范围内小幅度扭动着，却因为膝盖间的分腿器无法将双腿合拢获取一点摩擦。

束缚他的绳索不是普通的棉麻制品，塞尼斯托具象的绿光构造柔软到不会磨伤人类脆弱的皮肤，却也结实到无法挣脱。身体里长时间的快感折磨几乎耗光了哈尔的体力，汗湿的头发柔柔地落在脸侧，他垂着脑袋懒得抬头，或许只是不想让自己表现得太过殷切，而他也不用抬头就知道，会出现在这里的人只有一个，那个把他摆成这个羞耻姿势的男人。

来人不疾不徐地朝他迈了几步后，忽然停下脚步转去了另一个方向，短暂停留片刻，在哈尔等待得已经有些焦躁之后，又折返了回来，绿色的长靴驻足到他眼前，塞尼斯托蹲跪下来，捏着自己学生的下颌使他抬起头，然后将哈尔拉入一个吻中。

不仅是吻，清冽甘甜的水借由贴合的唇舌渡给了他，流失许多液体的身体急切地汲取着水分，在喝完这份供给之后还在不知足地向前探身，追逐吸吮着赐予者的唇舌。

捏着下颌的手转而捧起哈尔的脸，塞尼斯托满意地观察着被欲望吞噬的地球人潮红的面色和濡湿的双眼，用拇指擦了擦他嘴角漏出的水，对此刻的哈尔来说，科鲁加人冰凉而干燥的手掌触感无疑纾解了几分身体的燥热。受到本能驱使，棕发的年轻人用一种引人怜爱的动作将脸颊送进掌心里磨蹭着，那只薄情的手却没有因此停留，而是移到了他的颈侧，挑逗般若有若无地掠过皮肤，落到胸前时用力拧了一下硬起的浅色乳头，引发一声惊喘，随后指尖向下在腹肌上划出情色的弧线，所到之处掌下触感肤质细腻，肌肉饱满，哈尔因他的触摸绷紧了身体，呼吸逐渐变得沉重。塞尼斯托修长骨感的手指圈住他硬挺湿滑的性器，拇指磨蹭着沟壑，用力捋动了几下，感受它的颤抖，在指尖微微戳进铃口后又放开。哈尔大口喘着气，还没缓过来时，那只手绕过黏在一起的稀疏耻毛，来到了下面湿软的女性器官，塞尼斯托捏着假阳具的底端，晃动了一下，伴随粘腻的声音，甬道内温热的液体顺着缝隙流到了手指上，他关掉震动，将假阳具拉出，一粒粒凸起摩擦着哈尔柔软的内壁黏膜，他的大腿开始打颤，被堵在里面的液体大量涌出，淅淅沥沥地淋在身下已经湿透的地毯上。

“流了这么多水……”塞尼斯托轻叹道，“高潮了多少次？”

“我记不得了……”哈尔喘息着，随着对方的动作发出一声声破碎的呻吟，言至此，他不满地瞪了塞尼斯托一眼，抱怨道：“你好慢。”

这引起了对方一声轻笑：“你自己玩得不高兴？”

湿淋淋的震动棒拽出体外后被扔到了一边，塞尼斯托站起身，意有所指地将浸满情液的手指抹在了哈尔的脸上，随即解除了哈尔身上所有绿光构造的束缚。

重获自由的双手揉了揉有些僵硬的手腕，哈尔咬了下嘴唇：“当然不。”

言毕他用带着淡红色勒痕的双手扒上自己导师的裤腰，将他想要的东西掏了出来。

哈尔握着塞尼斯托半勃的欲望舔弄着，用唾液打湿那片皮肤，显然自己不是唯一一个因刚刚的行为情难自禁的人，对于这一点他十分满意，他张开嘴将膨胀的欲望整个含了进去，柔软湿热的口腔包裹着阴茎反复地吮吸，饱满的嘴唇被撑成完美的圆形，摩擦着进进出出的性器，他吞得尽可能深入，让它沉入自己的喉咙，随后吐出一部分，用舌尖戳弄着顶端的小孔，再整根吞进去，重复着这样的步骤，哈尔对这项工作已经非常熟练，塞尼斯托享受着唇舌的服侍，他知道哈尔渴望他射进喉咙里，但他打算给他更好的，拽着哈尔的头发让他吐出，打横抱起哈尔向床边走去。

“我自己能走。”哈尔在他的怀里踢了几下，塞尼斯托不以为意：“知道你能走，怕你跪久了腿麻。”

将哈尔放在床上后，塞尼斯托握住他的小腿，膝盖折到胸口，抬起他的下半身，这个姿势使得哈尔的下身完全暴露在塞尼斯托面前，晶亮的液体从略小巧的肉缝里面溢出，塞尼斯托坚硬的性器顶在湿哒哒的入口处，恶劣地碾磨着两片试图裹住他的敏感软肉：“你想要这个？”

哈尔气息不稳地胡乱“嗯”了几声后，又小声嗔怪道：“你明明知道。”

阴茎对准入口刺进了他的体内，累积的情欲被引燃，哈尔在被插入的时候蜷缩着脚趾高潮了，稀疏的白浊精液射在小腹，他攥紧拳头，咬着右手食指的指节，双性的阴道较为紧窄，此刻紧紧地吸着入侵的物体，想要将它带进最深处，阴茎徐徐前进，一直到圆钝的前端抵在了还在抽动的宫口上，塞尼斯托没有急着抽插，而是小幅度地顶压碾磨那处敏感的肉环，高潮余韵中的身体禁不起这样的刺激，强烈的酸涩酥麻感从腰部以下扩散到全身，他不自觉地试图扭动身体，塞尼斯托的手掌游走于其上，仔细感受着这具身体的每一寸因自己的作为而起伏颤抖，微张的红润嘴唇和泛红的肌肤都染上了性的意味，“瞧你，”他压低了声音呢喃道，“那么美。”

这句难得的情话作用在哈尔身上的效果不亚于肉体的欢愉，他呻吟了一声，因快感而泛红的眼角呈现出诱人的媚态，棕色眼中的情欲像眼泪一样满溢而出，塞尼斯托俯身吻上那双湿润的眼睛，舌尖舔过颤动的睫毛，尝到了人类泪水的味道。哈尔的双腿架在对方的肩上，身体因这样的姿势几乎对折，他想要说点打趣的话好显得自己被攻陷得不那么彻底，但却发现自己搜肠刮肚也想不出一个能用在这种情况下的像样俏皮话，只能不住地念面前那位罪魁祸首的名字。塞尼斯托。刹尔。还有我爱你。对方的手指绕到交合处的后方，扯动着后庭的拉珠，起初只是缓慢地轻微移动几下，在后穴渐渐适应后，数只圆润的珠子被拉扯着不断进出，一颗颗拔出时几乎将鲜红的肠壁扯出，粘在上面的粘稠肠液也随之带出，再在推入进去时被悉数捣回。塞尼斯托加快了抽送的速度，不再刻意拖延，已经习惯性爱的小穴贪婪地吞着性器，体会着那根阴茎的带给他的颤栗感，来回摩擦着他的内壁，向他的弱点发动凶猛的进攻，修长匀称的双腿缠上了对方耸动的腰，试图在暴风骤雨一般的撞击中维持平衡。哈尔仰起头喘息着，优美的颈线暴露在对方的视线中，挺起的胸部将漂亮的胸型送进塞尼斯托的手中。

哈尔的身体构造特殊，乳头也比正常男性敏感得多，塞尼斯托将一团柔腻的乳肉握在手中，张口含住红嫩挺翘的乳尖，吮吸舔弄着乳孔，激得哈尔身体不住地紧缩，在一次被重重撞进深处后，热液浇在子宫壁上，体内那个小巧玲珑的器官充满精液，膨胀起来。

塞尼斯托抽离哈尔的身体后，钳着他的腰将他翻过身，一双几乎脱力的膝盖跪在床面上，勉强支撑着这样的姿势。塞尼斯托抓着哈尔翘起的浑圆屁股下达了指令：“抬高一点。”他一边抚摸一边揉捏着那个光滑而有弹性的部位，手指用力嵌进去，饱满的臀肉从指缝里溢出。哈尔的身体缩了一下，呜咽了一声。塞尼斯托耐心地解释道：

“还有一个洞没填满。”

两片臀瓣被掰开，后穴里一直含着的拉珠被一口气全部拽出，哈尔发出了一声惊呼，塞尼斯托扣住他柔韧的细腰，坚硬的性器一点点顶开紧致的肠道，与潮湿柔软的女性部分不同的质感包裹着他，手心下传来他一次一次顶入引起的震颤。哈尔的上半身趴在床上，腰臀被抬高，他颦着眉，咬着床单的样子像是有些委屈。

“呜呜……”

撑开到极限的后穴辛苦地吞吐着粗长的硬物，在之前被操得松软无力的前穴受到牵动，流出的液体淌满了大腿内侧。塞尼斯托将手掌放在哈尔的小腹上轻轻按压，更多混着白色的液体被挤了出来。

“它看起来想吃点什么。”

修长的手指玩弄着女性器官，搓揉小巧的阴蒂时，身下的人就会发出哭泣一样的细小呻吟声，时不时拨开阴唇，探进去一个指节，再抽出，反复这样的动作几次后，哈尔的双腿已经开始发抖，腰都软得直不起来了。

“对吗？”

塞尼斯托故意这么问道，手指向内一直插到指根，就着丰沛的液体搅动起来，很快顶在穴口的灯戒就被渗出的情液浸湿了。

“你弄脏了导师的戒指。”语气中没有责怪的意思，听起来倒是很愉快，“按照规定，我该怎么惩罚你？”

“啊啊……”

身体包裹着的手指微微弯曲，指尖精准地戳在了最要命的地方，粗糙的指腹和着后方抽插的频率揉弄着脆弱的敏感点，两个被入侵的洞穴一同绞紧，塞尼斯托的手指在甬道里旋转了半圈，指尖隔着薄薄的一层黏膜和肌肉感受后方激烈的进出节奏，用力按下去几乎能摸到自己。

被从里到外掌控的感觉带来冲击过于强烈，哈尔睁大了眼睛，摇着头呻吟：“……不……啊……”

“回答问题，灯侠乔丹。还是你需要背一遍绿灯侠的条例准则？”

见鬼他这种时候哪背得出，况且塞尼斯托完全在胡说，那种东西根本不会有适用于这种情况的规定，被侵犯的部位不断涌上来让他手脚发软的快感，哈尔几乎快要哭出声：“你想……怎样都可以……”

双腿打颤得厉害，穴口已经被摩擦得红肿，遍布指痕的臀瓣承受着身后越来越有力的撞击。肠道里被深深射进去，灌入了液体，被填满两次之后的小腹都形成了弧度。不知是第几次高潮，哈尔弓起脊背，身体不住地颤抖，阴茎滴滴答答地流出近乎清澈的液体，咬着塞尼斯托手指的前穴则喷溅出了更多。双腿之间一片泥泞狼藉，两个被过度使用的洞穴都在不由自主地开合，淌着黏腻的液体。

高潮引起的失神过后，他立刻被抱了起来。塞尼斯托在亲吻的间隙中，嘴角带笑地问道：“我想怎样都可以？”

哈尔没接话，他想说好，想告诉塞尼斯托他情愿就这样被甜美的折磨淹没，但他最终选择用仅剩的力气吻了回去。


End file.
